metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth
Expansion I'm half tempted to a port from Wikipedia's article about Earth. But this page definately needs to be expanded? Any suggestions?--Tuckerscreator 00:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : If I were looking for something to add, I would make a not of Earth's rather conspicuous abscence ''from the Metroid universe. It seems odd to me that the homeworld of the Humans (one of the GF's seemingly more influential species if the sheer number of them is any indication) would be so relatively obscure.....AdmiralSakai 00:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::See User:DekutullaZM/Project Astrogation. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::So is Earth simply the Military Headquarters of the Federation, while Daiban still being the Political Capital? This is really consfusing. 19:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Not particularly..... here in the States, the "pentagon" is a fair ways out from the national mall (which includes the "white house" and congress building)... scale that idea up to a vast interstellar society, and it's not surprising that the military headquarters and political center would be on different planets... especially since Humans seem to have a great deal of role in running the actual logistics of the Federation but are not disproprotionately active in the government.--AdmiralSakai 19:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well hopefully, when we ONE DAY SEE actual aliens active in the Federation outside the manga, this will be more clarified. 19:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Earth is GF headquarters? When is this mentioned? And where is it confirmed that the planet seen in Other M is even Earth? It may simply have been another planet that humans have colonized... However, I could be wrong and may have overlooked an obvious indication. ( 19:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC)) GF Headquarters has been established to exist on Earth. That big dome building is referred to as GF Headquarters. It is on the mystery planet. By transitivity, the mystery planet is therefore Earth.--AdmiralSakai 20:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :What the hell are you talking about? Are you speaking in code or something? Where does it say Earth is the planet? And where did this "mystery planet" thing come from? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not on Earth. The planet that big dome thing in Other M is not named. And it's very orange and has hovercars! It's not Earth until someone says from Nintendo 'oh hey look that's earth yo'. Extraxi 20:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::That "code" is just an explanation written in a form resembling a mathematical proof, which I did because I was bored. In regular langauge: ::*The space research vessel Marina was said to be on its way to GF Headquarters in either Metroid or Metroid II's manual. ::*In the manual for the other game, it said that the Marina was on its way to Earth. ::*Since there is only one Marina, and it can't have had two separate destinations at one time, GF Headquarters must be on Earth. ::*Now enter Other M. The big building is referred to as GFHQ in the art folio, which shows a picture of Young Samus looking over the skyline on this planet through the building's distincive hexagonal window wall, with the caption "Young Samus At Galactic Federation Headquarters". ::*Since that building is obviously on the mystery planet, and it is GFHQ, and since GFHQ is on Earth, the mystery planet must be Earth, unless the backstory of the Marina has been retconned (for which we have seen no evidence). --AdmiralSakai 21:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Made the necessary changes in several pages. I mention that the NES Metroid manual does in fact mention Earth to be GFHQ. However, this cant be certain, since the Manga mentions Daiban to be the capital planet, and the manga came out a long time after NES Metroid. Any objections? ( 23:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC))